Mogeko Castle
Mogeko Castle is a surreal horror game created by Deep-sea Prisoner in the RPG maker. Originally; the game was made in RPG Maker 2000 and released on April 1st in 2012 and the game has been remade in RPG Maker VX and released in 2014. Introduction Yonaka Kurai is an ordinary girl in her second year of high school. Today is the day that her beloved big brother, Shinya, returns home. Boarding the train she ends up falling asleep on the way home. Unfortunately, she awakens to an unfamiliar train station, and feels as if something is watching her. While she looks around, she encounters some odd creatures with feline features which are called "Mogekos". They are strange beings who are disturbingly obsessed with high school girls, sex, and prosciutto. Soon, Yonaka finds herself trapped in the Mogeko castle; encountering countless Mogeko, which some choose to assist her. This game has been released in the following languages and can be found via the original creator's site: * Japanese * English * Spanish * Simplified Chinese * Traditional Chinese * Portugese * Indonesian * Italian The Download button redirects you to the English translated version of the game. Non-English versions can be found at: http://funamusea.com/story/mogeko_castle/ 'Warning' Some violence and blood are found in scenes of this game. If you find such content offensive, then do not play this game. Also, keep in mind that the depiction of such content does not necessarily reflect the author's opinion on said content (i.e., the author does not support sexual assault, despite the game). Characters Yonaka Kurai The main protagonist of the game. Yonaka is a sophomore. She has dark hair braided in twin tails that reach her shoulder blades and wears a traditional Japanese school uniform. Yonaka wears a black blazer over her white dress shirt and a red bow around her neck, also wearing a pleated, red, plaid skirt that's typically short enough to see her undergarments whenever possible. She is innocent, kind, and calm, however, she seems to suffer from the same ailment as her brother; becoming insanely strong and crazed. It is noted that she has a strong grip when she shakes hands. Yonaka deeply cares and loves her older brother, to a point where she changed her hairstyle to match her brother's. It's also shown that she found Nega-Mogeko cute, often blushing when she found him adorable and may harbour romantic feeling towards Nega-Mogeko, in one of the bad endings she ran away with Nega-Mogeko, ending with a romantic anime/movie cliche. Shinya Kurai Yonaka's older brother. Not much is known about him other than having ran away from home once and that he likes his little sister, Yonaka. He seems to suffer from Dissociative Identity Disorder; quick to switch from his calm, kind and calculating demeanor to a powerfully violent psychopath. He is strong enough to kill without aid of a weapon, and it is suggested that the deed of slaughtering his own parents was done bare handed, as he left them in a puddle of blood. Shinya's eyes turn crimson and glow bright enough to be seen in the dark. Some theorize it could symbolize the mad change in his psychological state. Shinya's raven-hair covers the left side of his face, obscuring his left eye and has an ahoge (cowlick). He wears a gakūran (Japanese high school uniform) with golden buttons, implying he is still in high school. Mogekos Non-existent creatures in reality who reside in Mogeko Castle. They love prosciutto and high school girls, they are perverted by nature and are shown to be extremely powerful; some having the strength to bring down the whole castle into rubble if they wanted to do so. They continuously try to sexually assault Yonaka, however, not all try to do so, as evidenced when observing and inspecting them on each floor. King mogeko The founder of Mogeko Castle and its residents, including the Special Seven Mogekos. He is considered the strongest Mogeko in Mogeko Castle, and his whole face becomes featureless with only one huge eye visible on his face when he gets serious and uses his dark powers. He has stated that he wants to "XXX Yonaka-tan." Moge-Ko A seemingly cute girl with a twisted personality. She was created by the Mogekos. Candy, tabasco, and everything neat: those were the ingredients to create the perfect little girl. But they added concrete instead of candy, and a psychopath was born. Moge-ko frequently tortures and crucifies people that she dislikes. She has a special ability, "Magic Shield", which is a psychic barrier strong enough to take a rocket blast without issue. Seven Special Mogekos There are Seven Special Mogekos in Mogeko Castle. Each one serves as a guardian to each floor in the castle. With their guidance, Yonaka is able to escape from the Mogeko Kingdom and returns to her own world. *Somewhat Strange Mogeko - Guardian of Floor I. Gives Yonaka a special knife that can kill Mogekos with one blow, though the chance to do so does not come up very often. *Prosciutto Fairy - Guardian of Floor II. Gives Yonaka a key that will help later on in the game. *Blood Spirit - Guardian of Floor III. Warps Yonaka and Defect Mogeko to the next floor. Shy around women. *Hasu - Guardian of Floor IV. Informs Yonaka of a secret passage to Floor V. Faithful to the Lord Prosciutto. *Mofurru - Guardian of Floor V. Leads Yonaka to the next floor through a heavenly beam of light. *Mogecuckoo - Guardian of Floor VI. Prevented mogekos from destroying the library. Warps Yonaka/Defect Mogeko to Floor VII. *Nega-Mogeko - Guardian of Floor VII. Captured and held in a cell for execution, for becoming a defect. Decided to help Yonaka reach the top floor when they met in the prison on Floor III. Cameo Characters Characters that are not related to the main story plot do still appear in the game. Kurotsuno: A demon searching for her cell phone. Hanten: Close friends with Kurotsuno. Met: A close friend of the two and helps Kurotsuno's search for her phone along with Hanten. Sullivan: Although he does not actually appear in-game, a letter addressed to Kurotsuno can be found. A tragic letter from father to daughter. **''Definitely will be updating this later so that it'll be less confusing to those of you who are unfamiliar with Deep-Sea Prisoner's characters.** '' Gameplay/Summary (Spoiler Warning!) Floor I: "Welcome to Mogeko Castle!" Yonaka meets Somewhat Strange Mogeko, who tells her how to escape from the castle. She must head for the top floor in order to return home. Floor II: "Bread? Rice? Prosciutto!" After a brief chase scene, Yonaka finds the Prosciutto Fairy and more light is shed on her current situation... well, just a little bit. Floor III: "Here Comes Defect Mogeko!" Yonaka is captured and put in a cell after discovering a book called "Defect Hunting." She meets Defect Mogeko and he decides to help Yonaka flee from the castle. Blood Spirit warns them of the dangers awaiting on the next floor. Floor IV: "The Dictatorship of Moge-ko" Defect Mogeko and Yonaka run into Moge-ko and another chase scene plays. Looking for another exit, the two discover Hasu (who is the original floor guardian and is barely alive) and learn of a secret passage to the fifth floor. Floor V: "The Very Hungry Grotesque Mogeko" Yonaka and Defect Mogeko visit the hospital and obtain some weapons. Defect Mogeko teaches Yonaka about the genesis of Mogeko Castle. Floor VI: "The Nightmare Never Ended" There are a handful of chase scenes in the game, and also a door maze. In the final chase scene, the game may crash due to there being too many events on the map (and all those Mogekos chasing you). To get past this, you may try saving as you go along or you can download a save file from vgperson's website that allows you to skip the ordeal (English version only). You can save while being chased. Actually, you can save at any point (excluding cutscenes, etc.) in the game. However, if the game crashes while you are doing this, then the file cannot be loaded... Which is pretty risky if you're not careful about when and where you save. If you're going to do this, it is recommended that you take note of where the game crashes after progressing from your last save, saving the game somewhere before that point. Saving when you've passed some of the Mogekos will hopefully cause less of them to be on the map after reloading your save file. Endings: Bad End 0 "Everlasting Dream" Yonaka hesitates to enter the castle and is found by the Mogekos who were chasing her in the forest. They are able to catch up with her and in the next scene, Yonoka's muffled screams are heard along thrusts; suggesting that the Mogekos are raping Yonaka. It is unknown what happens after. Bad End I "Assimilation" Yonaka, upon unleashing the madness of a mad Mogeko, becomes one with the darkness '''of Mogeko Castle. '''Bad End II "Insects" Mogeko larvae swarms into Yonaka's body, finding in her an appropriate "environment" to grow and hatch new eggs. Bad End III "Meat Party" Pressing a button to open a large cell, Yonaka is eaten by the mad Mogekos within. Bad End IV "Toy" Disregarding Hasu's warning allows Yonaka to be found by Moge-ko. Instead of being crucified, Yonaka becomes Moge-ko's 'toy' and is tortured from that point onward, presumably until she dies. Bad End V "Parasite" Touching a cat-like insect, Yonaka unwillingly swallows him. The insect will then infect her, revealing itself to be a parasite, and changes her into a fluffy Mogeko, the same as the others. Bad End? VI "Elopement" Instead of choosing to face the King Mogeko, Yonaka admits her feelings towards Defect Mogeko, choosing to run away and elope in order to be with each other. Bad End VII "Fictitious Truth" Yonaka returns to her brother Shinya, only to be caught and murdered by him. Normal End "Yonaka Castle" Yonaka kills her brother, returns to Mogeko Castle, and snaps. After being "reborn" and awakened as a deity, Yonaka, who is now Lord Prosciutto, bathes Mogeko Castle in divine light. King mogeko is no more, and the new ruler of Yonaka Castle prevails. This ending presumably follows before the events of Mogeko Castle Gaiden, a future sequel still in progress. Happy End Yonaka escapes the house and therefore her impending murder. She returns to the bus reminiscing what had just happened with her brother. Yonaka here realizes she can no longer "run away." However, before she could take action, the driver of the bus, a Mogeko, drives back to the castle and leaves her there. Yonaka quickly traverses the castle and is then teleported back to her house where she kills her brother. Just before dying, Shinya's real side is reawakened, reuniting the two for the final time. The after credits is revealed that the Mogeko telling the story from the beginning is King mogeko himself, and the person whom he is talking to in the bed is Yonaka herself; presumably bedridden and traumatized from the events of the game (especially murdering her brother), and is possibly in a comatose state as stated by King mogeko in one of the dialogues. __FORCETOC__ Category:Games by Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Horror Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000) Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Eastern Games Category:Surreal